


lari bareng

by regel



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Shin dan Sena berlari bersama. "Besok, mau lari bareng lagi?"





	lari bareng

**Author's Note:**

> Eyeshield 21 punya Inagaki Riichiro dan Murata Yuusuke

Diam-diam Shin Seijuurou berjalan dengan langkah diperkecil dari biasanya. Bermaksud memaklumi siapa yang turut melangkah bersamanya. Anak itu bertubuh amat kecil, tidak seperti dirinya. Bukan badan yang biasa terlatih seperti badannya. Bahkan tubuh anak itu tidak bisa dibilang tubuh seorang atlet.

“Shin-san? Ada sesuatu di mukaku?”

Tapi, caranya menyedot minuman energi di tangannya itu benar-benar cara seorang atlet.

Oh, lupakan.

“Tidak.”

Singkat, padat, dan (kadang tidak) jelas. Tipikal Shin sekali. Walaupun kadang anggota timnya perlu bantuan Sakuraba untuk menerjemahkan apa yang sedang diucapkannya.

“Eyeshield 21,” panggil si atlet sempurna. Tudung jaketnya turun di muka hingga mata, membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan. Sejenak yang terpanggil menggidik, kemudian menghela napas capek.

“Shin-san, kita tidak sedang di lapangan, panggil namaku saja.”

Shin mau protes, tapi tak jadi. Anak itu benar. Lagipula bisa jadi bahan keributan kalau dia memanggil Eyeshield 21 dengan gelarnya tersebut di tempat umum begini.

“Kalau begitu, Kobayakawa.”

“Ya?” sahut Kobayakawa Sena, Eyeshield 21 dari Deimon. Anak itu masih menyedot jeli, yang kalau dipandang dari sudut orang dewasa terlihat seperti bocah.

Baiklah, sekarang linebacker terbaik seluruh Jepang itu kebingungan merangkai kata. Ini bukan keahliannya. Seumur hidup Shin hanya tahu latihan dan lari, demi mengalahkan anak yang ia temui waktu kecil dulu dan Eyeshield 21. Hal seperti ini sama sekali bukan kebiasaannya.

Tarik napas, keluarkan. Shin melakukannya berulang kali sampai dia puas.

“Besok... ada waktu? Mau... lari bareng?”

“Oke!” Sena menjawab cepat. Latihan bersama atlet sempurna pasti akan menyenangkan. Meski sebenarnya Shin kadang menakutkan, di luar dugaan dia pelatih yang bagus.

Sedetik, Shin berwajah sumringah, untuk kemudian kembali pada raut tegasnya. “Kalau begitu, besok aku akan menghubungimu. Sampai jumpa, Eyeshield 21!”

Lalu dia menghilang secepat cahaya. Melambai balik kepada Sena yang mengangguk sopan. “Sudah kubilang panggil namaku saja.”

Anak itu berjalan pulang ke rumah. Matahari sudah akan terbenam, cahaya oranye menghias langit yang sebentar lagi akan digantikan kegelapan.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Shin-san kan gaptek. Gimana caranya dia bisa hubungi aku?”


End file.
